


lost in transmission

by greenteamochis (mochis)



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/greenteamochis
Summary: After Cohen cuts off connection to Atlas and Ryan, Jack decides to keep track of his time in Fort Frolic in the form of audio diaries.
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Jammed Communications

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it'd be cute if jack was the one doing all the narration for once :(

_ 1960 - _ Jack Wynand -  **Jammed Communications**

_ Atlas,  _

_ I was about to get on that bathysphere when Cohen shut it all down. I can’t get messages from you or Ryan, but I figured I’d keep track of what’s going on. Cohen wants me to do something - he called it an ‘audition’, but I doubt he’s going to ask me to do a  _ plie _ on a stage… huh. I’m not even sure how I know what a  _ plie _ is.  _

_ Anyways, I know I don’t talk very much, but I’ll keep you updated as much as I can. I got lucky and found a few empty audio diaries to record on. It’ll put me a little more at ease, too.  _

_ Stay safe on your end.  _


	2. Artistry

_ 1960 -  _ Jack Wynand -  **Artistry**

_ Atlas, _

_ Cohen keeps talking about artistry and doubters, but I don’t see how I fit in, exactly. He calls me a “little moth”, which is weird, but it’s not like I can tell him to stop. I don’t think he’d care if I asked him to.  _

_ If Cohen thinks himself an artist, I’m not a fan. There are tons of these plastered people all around Fort Frolic that are… unsettling, to say the least. I don’t know how else to describe them. Eerie, maybe. I have a feeling they’re his “works of art”.  _

_ I’m on my way to Fleet Hall to meet Cohen himself. Will update later.  _


	3. Fitzpatrick

_ 1960 - _ Jack Wynand -  **Fitzpatrick**

_ Atlas, _

_ I know it hasn’t been very long since my last message, but now I  _ know  _ Cohen is out of his mind. One of his students - he called them his “disciples”, but I’m pretty sure they just studied under him or something - was onstage, playing the piano pretty damn well, in my opinion, but I guess it wasn’t enough for Cohen. Next thing I know, the entire piano explodes and the guy, Fitzpatrick, is practically just limbs at that point.  _

_ God, he made me take a picture of him. I didn’t really have a choice, unless I wanted to be next. I know you’d probably say something like, “you could muscle your way outta there, boyo”, but I don’t really know where I’d go if I  _ did  _ manage to fight my way through. It’s not like I have you at the moment.  _

_ Sorry, that sounded like I was trying to guilt-trip you. I know you’re probably trying to find a way to reconnect. Guess I got used to having a guide. _

_ Don’t worry, I’m not fish food quite yet. I’ve got a few more pictures to take. _


	4. Finnegan

_ 1960 - _ Jack Wynand -  **Finnegan**

_ Atlas, _

_ Add “nearly freezing to death” to the list of things I’ve never done in my life before Rapture. The moment I stepped into the walkway to Poseidon Plaza, I got so cold - as-as cold as I’ve ever been. I’ve never gotten so cold that my hands turned blue or purple or whatever color they change to when they lose heat. I couldn’t feel a damn thing, but I could see. It was… it was goddamn terrifying. I didn’t know what to do. I was so scared I was gonna die right there. I was gonna die and never help you get to Ryan. I don’t know, the thought just scared me.  _

_ I didn’t stay frozen for long, thank God. Fighting the guy was easy. Just used Incinerate, seeing as he was made of ice. You know, now that I think about it, we got a lot of snow back home… it was always real pretty. Not scary cold like just now, but a nice kinda cold. Ma would always have me shovel the driveway with my dad before calling us back in for supper. Can’t help but miss that right about now.  _

_ Does it snow in Ireland? I’ll have to ask you when the connection’s back. If it doesn’t, you should visit Kansas when all of this is over and done with. I think you’ll like the view. _

  
  
  



	5. A Dance

_ 1960 - _ Jack Wynand -  **A Dance**

_ Atlas, _

_ I would’ve liked to see the record store in its heyday. Can’t say I’m a good dancer or anything - I mean, my ma tried to get me into tap dancing, but I couldn’t keep a beat for more than two seconds - but I  _ do  _ like it. I used to sneak out to the city when I was younger after my parents had gone to sleep to catch up with some school friends of mine. We’d go smoking, dancing, out for a bite… then my parents would be waiting for me in the kitchen when I got back home, every time. I don’t know how they caught on, every damn time! _

_ There was this one girl who’d always ask me to dance whenever we went out, but I never did take her up on that offer. I don’t really remember why - I just wasn’t into her that way, nothing against her. There was always this other… person who had my attention. But they weren’t looking at me, most of the time. I should have taken a chance back then. _

_ When all of this is over, we should go dancing. I’ll take my chances with you.  _


	6. Nostalgia

_ 1960 - _ Jack Wynand -  **Nostalgia**

_ Atlas, _

_Cohen’s_ _moved me from being a “moth” to being an angel. Not a fan. It’s the last thing I’d ever relate myself to, considering what I’ve had to do down here._

_ But… it’s weird. The longer I’m in Rapture, the more - nostalgic, I guess? - I get. I’ve never been here, and it’s different from my hometown, that’s for sure, but… hm. _

_ Sorry, I’m rambling. But it’s better than me being silent the entire time, right? _

  
  



	7. Those Statues

_ 1960 - _ Jack Wynand -  **Those Statues**

_ Atlas, _

_ Remember those plastered people I told you about? Turns out they move when you’re not looking.  _

_ Very fun! Thanks, Cohen. _


	8. Eve's Garden

_ 1960 - _ Jack Wynand -  **Eve’s Garden**

_ Atlas,  _

_ He acts so high and mighty, but I guess even Andrew Ryan’s got blood on his hands. This dancer - Jasmine Jolene - I found an audio diary from her. She was talking about selling her unborn baby to Tenenbaum. I don’t really think I understand the whole thing, but she sounded scared to all hell. And for good reason… her body was right there on her bed after Ryan - you know.  _

_ Still, to think Ryan has a kid of his own. I wonder if they were able to leave Rapture, or if they were really given over to Dr. Tenenbaum. What would she want with them, anyway?  _

_ The whole thing gives me a weird feeling.  _


End file.
